1. Field of the Invention
A plug for sealing holes in a building structure to prevent seepage of water and vapor after chemical treatment of the building structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chemically treating buildings for termites and other insects is common. This is generally accomplished by drilling holes through floors, crawl space floors and/or walls and injecting chemicals to kill the termites. The holes must be sealed against water and chemical seepage.
This is often accomplished by inserting a cork into the holes. Unfortunately, the corks do not provide a satisfactory seal. In addition, efforts have been made to use plastic plugs. Achieving and maintaining an effective seal with plastic plugs in a damp environment is difficult.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,415 shows a plug for sealing holes in concrete to prevent ingress of water and/or vapor after chemical treatment for termites comprising a cylindrical tapered plug body and a sealing lip flaring outwardly at the top end. The plug includes a mold release to aid in insertion into the holes and a fungicide to prevent growth of mold and algae.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,301,629 teaches a water-tight plug to close and seal holes drilled through the exterior wall surface of structure during installation of insulation material comprising fluid-tight sealing means provided adjacent a head of the plug sandwiched during plug installation between a surface around the periphery of a hole and the plug head.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,531 relates to a device for inserting a cork plug into a hole to a predetermined depth made in the foundation of a building for termite control comprising a rod for partial insertion into the hole and a pin mounted on the bottom end of the rod so that a cork plug may be mounted thereto. Depth-setting means is mounted to the rod for varying the extent to which the rod can be inserted into the hole. The rod has a plurality of transverse holes uniformly spaced along its longitudinal axis and the depth-setting means includes a depth-setting pin for removable insertion into one of the transverse holes and a depth-setting cap removably mounted to the depth-setting pin for use in securing the depth-setting pin in the selected transverse hole. In an alternate embodiment, the rod has an externally threaded region and the depth-setting means includes a winged nut for threaded engagement on the externally threaded region.